In today's society, a large percentage of the population depends on mediation s to enjoy enhanced levels of health and activity. Most individuals receive this medication in bottles, blister packs, or in daily dose packs., These different collections of medications may be received from a pharmacy, over the internet or even over the counter. Many medications require a prescription to receive.
Patients often create systems to remind themselves when to take their medications and, for many patients, which medications to take. Patients often use aids such as 7 day medication reminder boxes to help keep track of their medications. Most of these reminder systems are set up for in home use. Accordingly, when a patient is away from their home, the patient is more prone to forget to take their medication properly. Furthermore, patient's who leave their homes commonly wrap pills in tissues or simply put their pills in an available pocket or baggie. Some patients try to set their watch alarms to remind them to take their medications, however these alarms go off regardless of whether the medication has been taken and can only be set to go off at one particular time.